


A Lucky Man

by drewandian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewandian/pseuds/drewandian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rossi/Strauss one-shot for @MyCaptainRaydor because she asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Erin glanced over at Rossi, a small smile playing at her lips as she took in his attempt to look relaxed and calm. His hands told the truth, clenching the wheel hard and the skin stretching over his knuckles so tightly it was white. She thought back to their argument the day before.  
~~~~~

“Erin, no. This is something I have to do. I’m not bringing anyone, especially you, into it.”

“David, please. You don’t have to do it alone. I understand the need to give these families some closure, but it’s taking its toll on you.”

“I’m fine. I’ve done this on my own for years.”

Erin walked toward Rossi, not stopping until they were toe to toe. He reached out to him, rubbing his upper arms.

“I know, darling. I’m telling you that you don’t have to. I want to be there for you. To support you. Please, David, let me,” sparkling blue eyes met hard brown. She held his gaze, willing his eyes to soften, silently imploring him to acquiesce. 

Sighing, Rossi gave her a small nod before kissing her on the forehead.

“I love you, you know,” he whispered, his voice raspy with emotion.

 

She gave him a soft smile before pressing her lips to his gently. “I love you, too, you hard-headed man.”

~~~~~~

“I can feel you starting at me. I’m fine. I just want to get this over with.”

They’d already gone to the prison; she’d waited in the car while he visited with Yates. He’d come back with the name of another innocent woman, her life robbed from her too soon. The drive to the family’s home wasn’t long, but she could feel the tension seeping into her car, surrounding them.

She reached over and rested her hand on his, feeling him relax at her touch.

******

She sat next to him in the family’s living room, her knee pressing against his, subtly offering gentle support. The visit wasn’t long; they never are. Soon they were back on the road, riding in silence, both processing the events of the day.

Erin understood why he did it year after year. These families deserved closure; the girls, a proper memorial. She even understood why he took on this task himself. He’d always had a misplaced sense of responsibility to the victims, as if it was up to him to right the unsub’s wrongs. As much as it broke her heart to watch him put himself through this, it was one of the things she loved about him. 

They pulled up to Rossi’s mansion in silence. He guided her inside with his hand at the small of her back. Erin moved to pour them each a drink – scotch for him, soda for her – and kissed him on the cheek as she handed him his. Ordinarily he wouldn’t drink while she’s there, but she knew today was anything but ordinary.

They sat side by side on the couch, a fire roaring in the fire place, sipping their drinks. Rossi reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Erin’s ear before kissing her gently on her forehead. She smiled softly up at him, and sighed heavily.

“Erin – I – “Rossi cleared his throat. He cupped her cheek in his hand, absently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

“David, I know. And thank you. Thank you for letting me support you. Your compassion and your need to set things right are a large part of what I love about you. But you don’t have to do this on your own, and I’m so glad you’re finally starting to realize that.” She turned her face into his hand, a contented sigh escaping her. 

Rossi pulled her toward him gently, his lips finding hers, telling her with this kiss what he felt his words couldn’t adequately convey. She returned the kiss with a gentleness that always surprised him. The kiss deepened, minutes slipping by before they parted, separating just enough to be able to make eye contact.

“I love you, Erin. I’m lucky to have you; I know I’m no picnic, and yet you still stick around. Thank you – “his voice broke. 

“Oh, you’re absolutely right, you’re certainly no picnic.” Erin’s blue eyes twinkled as Rossi scowled at her. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She kissed him again before rising to her feet and taking his hand. “It’s been a long day, David. Take me to bed.”

Rossi gazed up at the woman standing above him. He’d made it through another birthday, another horrible trip to see Yates, another painful meeting with yet another family. Only this time, with Erin by his side, it hadn’t been quite as horrible or painful. He realized that sharing the pain of the trip with someone – with Erin – had made it less oppressive. She was an amazing woman, strong in ways he had never thought that a woman could be, and yet so gentle in the way she loved and support him. He vowed to himself, right then and there, to spend the rest of their lives showing her just how lucky he knew he was to have her.

He let her pull him to his feet and lead him to his bed, their drinks left forgotten on the table.


End file.
